


Redhead Girl

by DarkSaori



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/F, Gay, M/M, Sad, Stucky - Freeform, True Love, Weggy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Já fazia algum tempo que havia me apaixonado por Steve. Ele era diferente da maioria dos rapazes de nossa época e aquilo era o máximo para mim, eu precisava dizer o quanto o amava, mas uma noite tudo mudou. E então eu percebi que não importava o que eu fizesse ou dissesse, ele jamais me amaria de volta. Só se eu fosse um homem.FANFIC WEGGY / STUCKY





	Redhead Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, tudo bem? Estou muito feliz em postar meus trabalhos aqui! Espero que se divirtam lendo essa história como me diverti escrevendo-a! Confesso que Weggy é um casal um tanto inusitado, mas espero que agrade a vocês assim como Stucky (quem gostar, claro!).  
> Uma ótima leitura e um beijo em todxs!

Já fazia algum tempo que havia me apaixonado por Steve. Ele era diferente da maioria dos rapazes de nossa época e aquilo era o máximo para mim, eu precisava dizer o quanto o amava. Aquele sentimento ameaçava me sufocar a cada minuto do dia e era torturante vê-lo caminhar por entre as dezenas de soldados e superiores sem dar-se conta do que eu sentia.  
Nas primeiras semanas eu estava muito bem com a situação, pois achava que saberia lidar com ela de forma confortável, mas a constante figura de Steve passando por mim me fazia sentir solavancos no coração e a vontade de ser o motivo do seu sorriso passou a me destruir por dentro. Eu sempre fui uma mulher forte, à frente do tempo, mas o amor conseguiu me encontrar e, uma vez marcada por ele, sabia que não conseguiria enfrenta-lo. Eu precisava dizer a Steve tudo o que eu pensava e o que sentia por ele.  
Ensaiei mil maneiras de lhe dizer o quanto era lindo e especial e que o amava antes mesmo de ter se tornado um super soldado alto e musculoso; eu o amava pelo que possuía em seu coração, sua gentileza e bondade. Eu não saberia dizer como aguentei por tanto tempo guardar aquele sentimento, mas a verdade era que eu passava por uma dura batalha interna dia após dia.  
Eu queria Steve de todas as formas, mas então a minha voz interior se intrometia e dizia: “Peggy, se enxergue. Um homem como Steve jamais se apaixonaria por você. Siga a sua vida.” Mas aquele conselho era difícil demais de ser levado ao pé da letra e, insistente como eu era, resolvi criar coragem e tentar. 

Foi numa noite de quarta-feira que saí dos meus aposentos destinada a me declarar para ele; escolhi o meu melhor vestido, o batom mais marcante e arrumei os cabelos da forma que achei mais bonita. Caminhei a passos calmos, me equilibrando nos saltos altos que faziam estrépito por onde passavam, o coração batendo tão acelerado dentro do peito que mais um pouco não daria para contê-lo. Tentei acalmar a minha ansiedade, mas parecia impossível; a expectativa de ver Steve me causava pânico e felicidade extremos.  
A caminho de seu dormitório me peguei pensando em seu sorriso, na felicidade e alívio que eu sentiria caso ficássemos juntos, acabando por sorrir feito uma menina outra vez, quase não reparando em um barulho de risadas que vinha de uma parte mais afastada, perto do dormitório de Steve. Me escondi atrás de uma pilastra a uma certa distância, o corpo tremendo tanto que quase caí dos saltos enormes, me segurando com dificuldade na mesma, o coração batendo tão forte que me doeu o peito. Não sabia realmente a razão do meu nervosismo, mas a vontade de chorar veio forte quando vi de quem eram as risadas.  
Steve ria animadamente com um homem, que estava encostado contra a parede, e em seguida os seus lábios se uniram. Steve, o homem que pensei um dia ter, estava aos beijos com outro homem e pior ainda: os beijos trocados eram quentes, dados com vontade. Os corpos passaram a se pressionar um contra o outro, os barulhos de ofegos se fazendo presentes de um jeito tão sexual que não pude impedir as lágrimas em meus olhos.  
Steve estava aos beijos com ninguém menos do que o sargento James Barnes. 

Aos tropeços voltei para o meu dormitório, os olhos completamente ensopados de lágrimas. Mal cheguei e me joguei na cama, começando a chorar de forma dolorida e compulsiva, sem conseguir me controlar. O grande amor da minha vida jamais seria meu, ele sequer saberia do meu sentimento... E então eu percebi que não importava o que eu fizesse ou dissesse, ele jamais me amaria de volta. Só se eu fosse um homem.  
Aquilo não entrava na minha cabeça; por que Steve gostava de homens? Como eu estava suportando respirar ainda? Céus, eu estava muito confusa e triste e se não fosse tão centrada certamente teria feito uma besteira a mim mesma. Passei a noite inteira imaginando, repensando mil coisas, tentando entender outras e me perguntando o que Steve havia visto nele.  
Eu conheci o sargento James Barnes bem antes de saber da existência de Steve e ele nunca me impressionou muito. Era bonito, atraente, porém cheio das artimanhas e um galinha de primeira. Como todos frequentávamos os mesmos lugares cansei de vê-lo saindo com muitas garotas, mas não pude mentir que ele e Steve foi algo inusitado e de outro nível. Jamais havia pensado naquela possibilidade. Eu sabia que ambos eram amigos de infância, mas que iam ficar juntos? Parecia um tanto irreal para mim.  
Quando finalmente aquietei em minha cama, adormeci pensando se realmente havia algo de errado comigo, pois Steve foi o primeiro homem pelo qual me apaixonei e ter a certeza de que jamais estaríamos juntos doía demais. Será que o problema era realmente eu? Ou o meu medo de nunca ter alguém?  
Eu esperava descobrir as respostas para tudo aquilo, mesmo que demorasse uma eternidade. 

Semanas se passaram desde que os flagrei juntos. Eu trocava palavras cordiais com Steve e meu coração doía sempre que o encontrava; já o Barnes, era quase raro vê-lo, mas quando o nosso encontro acontecia eu podia sentir os meus olhos em chamas. De invisível a alguém odiado foi o que ele se tornou para mim, mesmo que não possuísse culpa por estar com alguém que eu gostava. Steve nunca soube do meu sentimento e mesmo que soubesse não era responsabilidade dele cuidar disso.  
Passei então a ignorar os meus próprios pensamentos, o que foi uma tarefa árdua, mas muito bem-vinda.  
Em um belo dia eu estava de pé fazendo algumas anotações quando levantei o olhar e vi o meu superior falando com outra agente, seguido de uma mulher que eu nunca havia visto. Ela parecia muito mais nova do que eu e seus cabelos eram longos e ruivos.  
Seu rosto era fino e delicado, assim como todo o seu corpo, e de repente eu não soube o motivo de estar tomando nota de tudo aquilo. Suspirei fortemente, precisava voltar ao que estava fazendo, mas então eis que a olhei novamente e os seus olhos esverdeados fitaram os meus, me fazendo ficar sem reação. Eu sempre gostei de homens e nunca pensei em expandir os horizontes, mas aquela mulher ruiva, aquela mulher me fez pensar diferente. Me fez querê-la, mesmo sem saber nada sobre si.  
Fechei as minhas anotações ao perceber o meu superior virar-se e se aproximar de mim, me fazendo prender até a respiração ao ver que ela estava mais próxima a cada segundo.  
— Agente, essa é a sua nova companheira.  
— Olá, eu sou Wanda Maximoff. — e estendeu a mão para mim imediatamente, me fazendo apertá-la com alguns segundos de lentidão, totalmente sem jeito.  
— É um prazer, sou Peggy. Peggy Carter.  
Vi então um sorriso desenhar-se em seus lábios e não tive dúvidas, eu precisava conhece-la melhor. De repente não estava mais me importando com Steve e o seu namoro com James amigo de infância-sargento-um novo homem Barnes. Eu tinha uma nova chance de ser feliz e a agarraria com todas as forças.  
Uma nova página se iniciou em minha vida.  
Peggy Carter apaixonou-se por uma mulher.  
E não é preciso mesmo contar o fim dessa história, pois todos já sabem ou pelo menos imaginam o que aconteceu.


End file.
